


Depression

by alphalester



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Depressive Episode, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Even's thoughts during a depressive episode





	Depression

I woke up to stinging eyes. The pain of merely opening them feeling like each eye was on fire, burning from the sheer force I was putting into opening them and ignoring whatever I was looking at. I preferred looking at the darkness behind my eyelids, truth be told. It was easier, I didn't have to face the awful fucking reality of day to day life. I didn't know whether I was going to be up or down, or Even in the middle. My medication can only do so much, you know? Just ticking away time until my next episode. 

I could hear birds chirping outside the bedroom window which made my heart ache just listening to it. I wanted to be as free as a bird, not plagued by mental illness and I could just go anywhere and return anytime. No real responsibilities. I could hear shuffling outside the bedroom door, although I wasn't ready to face it. Not yet. I continued to lay there, now listening to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom next door. It reminded me of rain, that liquid downpour that would change everything, it could help grow crops or it could flood everything, there was rarely an in between. 

I could smell the fresh bed linen surrounding me, enveloping me in a way that protected me from the darkness that was attempting to swallow me hole. Atleast here I was safe. I couldn't do any damage just laying here, everyone would be better off if I just melted into the bed never to return. I was unsure of how long I actually lay here, thinking and trying to will myself into doing something worth doing, except why bother? I was just a fuck up. A genetic defect. I don't know why Isak even loves me. 

Isak

The next feeling I felt was Isak's still partially wet body crawling back into bed with me, taking over the blankets position and spooning me from behind, making me feel so much safer than mere moments ago. Arms around me like a metal cage, protecting me from any hurt that were to come. He smelled so musky, I smiled the tiniest smile, inhailing deeply that beautiful scent which made me turn around in his arms, tucking my head into his neck. I loved this boy so much, he was always here through my highs and lows, my in betweens and he just seemed to know what I needed. I am so lucky that he loves me. I don't want to picture life without him. He's my lifeline.


End file.
